


What's mine can be yours (if you just ask)

by empereor



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Little Bit Steamy, M/M, Not too much, Stealing Clothes And Getting Caught in the Act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empereor/pseuds/empereor
Summary: “Right, how can I forget?” Juho shifted his weight to his other leg and crossed his arms. “You don't wear cheap things like my old hoodie. It doesn't smell nice, not to mention cheap, I don't know why I bother–”A pillow was flung square on his face. Juho screamed.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	What's mine can be yours (if you just ask)

“Is that my hoodie?”

Juho had been looking through his pile of clothing specifically for his gray hoodie jacket since he was feeling for it tonight. It was one of those ‘put on a comfortable piece and curl up in bed to fall asleep’ kind of mood and he felt like pulling out his phone, leisuring while scrolling through the internet at best, and then get knocked out. He deserve a rest and some down time. It was Juho time.

Getting back to his question, which was directed at his very nonchalant hyung, who was successfully making it look obvious he was feigning ignorance, Sanghyuk only shrugged in response at first.

“I don't know, is it?” Was his short answer back, if it can even be qualified as one. He replied to Juho with a question of his own which irked him slightly. 

“Right, how can I forget?” Juho shifted his weight to his other leg and crossed his arms. “You don't wear cheap things like my old _brandless_ hoodie. It doesn't smell nice, not to mention _cheap_ , I don't know why I bother–”

A pillow was flung square on his face.

Juho screamed.

“Even Jaeyoon mistook this as his, so uhh,” Sanghyuk made an act to look like he was thinking very hard. “Maybe it's _not_ yours.” He finished with a tone of annoyance, sounding way younger than he was. Juho _knew_ he was pouting.

The pillow slid from his face and down to the floor. He knew Sanghyuk's theatrics even when he couldn't see him. It was like he could almost... _See_ him without having to actually _look._ Juho was almost sure then that Sanghyuk was wearing his hoodie. It wasn't the zipper jacket kind, it was a one-piece with a string on the hoodie. He saw because Sanghyuk got up to sit from his previous lying down position, and Sanghyuk wasn't denying it was his a hundred percent. 

His hyung was also pulling the sleeves back on his arms. It fell close to his fingers before, making sweater paws and his hands just peeking out a little. _Cute._ Sanghyuk's hands were always another part of him that Juho liked looking at, but he would do anything and everything else in the world before he would let Sanghyuk know that, he would do anything before letting Sanghyuk get another tease material worthy about Juho.

And still. _He looked so cute, damnit._

So after finishing his monologue, Juho took the pillow off the ground and threw it back for Sanghyuk to catch, sticking his tongue out at the older, but he knew there was not much bite to it.

“Meanie. That hurt.”

“Good.” Sanghyuk turned away from him and waved his hand limply. “Now go find your precious hoodie or whatever.”

Juho turned to leave with a groan, deciding he would let his hyung be to save his remaining good mood, and to let himself process what he just knew about Sanghyuk.

_I already found it, dork. You're wearing it._

──

“Hyung?”

Sanghyuk looked up from buttoning the jean shirt he currently had on. Juho was by the door, and he thought of how silly it was for this to happen _twice_ then, but he made an effort to try and calm his beating heart down somewhat. _Why is it beating so hard? Why am I so nervous?_ Juho might never know. Even when he did have an inkling of why.

In that moment, Juho didn't want to admit it.

“You're wearing my shirt.”

Sanghyuk made a startled noise, his eyes widening and honestly to Juho he looked like he was bristling up like a cat, cornered. Sanghyuk whipped his head everywhere but towards Juho, making more sounds and wringing his hands in the air.

“Our staff gave me this, and I mean, _well,_ I found it and when I asked they told me it was okay to wear it– I do know because they told it me it was your– They didn't say _no,_ okay, they–” All the while he was beginning to unbutton the shirt again.

Juho thought then, hard amidst the seconds that was passing too quickly behind them, of what he wanted to do. To Sanghyuk. 

Juho stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him on the way. He heard Sanghyuk gasp, however faint it was. It didn't take Juho that many strides to reach Sanghyuk and stand in front of the man whose back was turned towards him. Fuck.

“Hyung.”

Sanghyuk didn't move. He hung his head low, his shoulders bunching up. Juho reached out to grip his arm and turn him around. Sanghyuk didn't give in but Juho didn't give out either. When Sanghyuk finally faced him, Juho let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Sanghyuk was holding the unbuttoned shirt together, but Juho could see the skin peeking out from some spots, and Sanghyuk looked–

Juho could feel his heart hammering in his chest, Juho could almost hear how fast blood was rushing in his ears it was dizzying. _Fuck._ Sanghyuk was so–

“Pretty.”

It was a whirlwind. Fast. _So reckless._ Sanghyuk pushed Juho against the wall by his shoulder so fast it was almost comical. Almost ridiculous at how strong he was. At how strong Sanghyuk was affected by this, by him... Juho thought then it was probably now or never.

“Don't say that.” Sanghyuk hissed, his face red, _so embarrassed, his hyung,_ his eyes burning into Juho. His other arm planted on the wall beside Juho as well. This was close. They were so close, so close to each other. Juho felt something _drop_ from his heart to his stomach when Sanghyuk flicked his eyes to his lips, where it lingered there, and then he swallowed. Slow, and hard.

“But it's true.” Juho heard how his voice cracked in his ears. He licked his lips. Sanghyuk followed his tongue. Licked his own lips. Scowled. Furrowed his eyebrows when Juho reached out to push the shirt a little further open, revealing what Sanghyuk wanted to show him. Because he knew the older man wouldn't let him do it if he didn't want it. “Pretty… So pretty.”

Sanghyuk let out a breath. A whine.

Juho trailed his hand up to rest on the crook of his neck. Sanghyuk huffed, his head low where Juho couldn't see his face anymore. Juho didn't want that. He wanted to see. He wanted to see all of this gorgeous man before him.

Juho leaned forward, and Sanghyuk nuzzled into his shoulder, tender and gentle with him and so intimate in that moment and _God, please, let him kiss this man, give him a taste–_

Knocks on the door.

Juho screamed.

“Juho? Why did you scream? Anyway hurry up, let's go! Everyone's in the van!”

That was Youngbin. Oh, their schedule–

Sanghyuk almost damn near flew off to the other side of the room with how _fast_ he had moved away from him. Juho felt like his physical body had exploded and he was just a bundle of nerves, wounded up intensely but felt so loose, sliding down the wall and sat on his folded legs.

“Fuck.” Juho heard Sanghyuk swear, flustered and buttoning his shirt up. “ _Fuck..._ ” The man sounded exasperated as hell, Juho couldn't blame him even if he wanted to.

Like a newborn baby goat, he wobbled up on to his feet, feeling his face grow warmer than ever before. He couldn't look at the other man. But he sensed that there was something like… Disappointment.

That Juho didn't kiss him? Because Juho pulled back? Was Sanghyuk feeling that way because they were interrupted? Or was it something else. He wasn't sure. He couldn't see Sanghyuk's face.

Juho felt bad.

“Hey.” Sanghyuk was by the door already, but he was talking to Juho. Juho felt too naked even when he was all dressed up already.

“I… I'm borrowing this shirt.”

“Oh...” Juho said that dumbly.

Sanghyuk unlocked the door and walked out.

──

Sanghyuk ground down on Juho almost hungrily.

They were still clothed when they stumbled onto the bed. Sanghyuk was on his lap straddling him, arms circled around Juho on his shoulders, and Sanghyuk let out the most enticing sound of satisfaction. Juho had his hand up the shirt Sanghyuk was wearing, a black shirt, _his own shirt._ He knew, however plain it was, he recognized it. And when Sanghyuk locked his eyes with Juho, he saw the older man looked almost proud to be wearing something that he owned.

Like Sanghyuk wanted to own it. Or Sanghyuk wanted to belong to–

Juho pulled him down and kissed him, hard. He felt Sanghyuk moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed it, lapped it up as much as he could, as much as he wanted, because Sanghyuk was giving. It was so hot.

When Juho lifted his shirt up Sanghyuk stopped him, the palm on the back of his hand burned.

“I–” Sanghyuk gasped out, breaking the kiss urgently. “I want to wear it. Don't take it off.”

Juho growled, the confirmation of what he was thinking almost sending him into a power trip. He felt Sanghyuk shiver on top of him.

“Why? Why do you want to wear something mine?” Juho opted to slip his hand under the shirt to grope around the man's pecs, touching him like he was something fragile, but Juho wasn't really afraid of breaking. Sanghyuk squirmed.

“I like it.”

“What do you like?”

Sanghyuk _whined_ when Juho grabbed his ass.

“Wearing… I like wearing something yours.”

Juho could not stop the smile on his lips even if he wanted to, the confession sending sparks straight to his groin. What Sanghyuk didn't know was Juho had grown to like seeing him wear his clothes too. It was endearing. Adorable. Irresistible, when Sanghyuk wore them.

“What's mine can be yours, hyung.” _If you just ask._

Sanghyuk, despite himself, gave an amused scoff, and burrowed his head on Juho's shoulder.

“I'm one to take first. But this isn't so bad.”

And when Sanghyuk kissed the side of Juho's neck, so sweet and docile, and breathed in deep, Juho knew that he would ask, even after he took his shirt or anything that was his, he would ask later.

And Juho thought, that wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Take care.


End file.
